


we're both people who say things they don't really mean, i'm only crying cause i never dreamed it'd take this long

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell, thekeytoeverything



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, OR IS IT??, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, guess you'll have to keep reading to see if it has a happy ending., have fun :), hosie/jaleb hanahaki and soulmate mark au, pay attention to the details you heathens, pure angst, pure hurt/comfort, this is not going to be entirely like your typical hanahaki me thinks, unrequited love :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything
Summary: In a world where soulmate marks are something important for every (or almost every) supernatural being of the three factions, Jed Kimura and Josie Saltzman are two best friends who had been waiting for theirs to appear on their 18th birthday since they were little kids. Jed and Josie were big believers, but the two people that resemble their marks aren't.Hope and Kaleb were the opposite. Each for their own, respective reasons, of course. But what happens when Hope and Kaleb find out who resembles their mark? What lengths will they go to to keep them away? Or close?A Hosie/Jaleb Hanahaki/Soulmate/Soulmate Mark AU.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	we're both people who say things they don't really mean, i'm only crying cause i never dreamed it'd take this long

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is a new story that my friend came up with, and i decided to write. i added some new ideas, but in general, it's pretty much become our story and i'm really excited for it.
> 
> really hope you like it!

**Chapter 1 - You Cut Me Wide Open, Left Tears On All My Daffodils**

Soulmate marks are something precious. It gives you the answer to who you’re going to spend the rest of your life with. Jed Kimura and Josie Saltzman believed in this so firmly. Since they were kids, all they dreamt of was knowing who their soulmate was once they turned 18.

Jed and Josie were best friends, they were  _ the _ best friend duo of the Salvatore Boarding School. Everyone wanted a friendship like theirs. The only people not jealous of them were MG and Lizzie, who already had an established friendship with Josie. Jed and Josie were each other’s rocks, there for each other through everything. It was only natural that the first person she came out to as pansexual was to Jed. But Jed had his own coming out, which prompted him to have enough strength to come out as bisexual to Josie.

The year they turned 18, Josie and Jed were there for each other when the searingly painful soulmate marks appeared on their skins. Josie’s came first, with her soulmate mark being an anchor and Jed’s a chamomile flower.

Hope Mikaelson didn’t believe in soulmates. Everyone assumed it was because she was determined to spend her life alone, since they all make jokes about how everyone leaves her. In reality, it was the circumstances of her birth that led her not to believe in soulmates. Her father and mother didn’t love each other like that, or so her family says. They were just a one night stand and she was the miracle baby. The miracle baby that was a cosmic mistake. Should cosmic mistakes even have soulmates? No. Cosmic mistakes were considered failures.

Kaleb Hawkins also didn’t believe in soulmates. No one knew why except for MG, his best friend. His life wasn’t awful or anything of the sort, but he thought of soulmates as something from antiquity, straight out of mythology or fairy tales, things that were created as stories to calm others down. He knew that something as ideal and flawless as a soulmate only existed in a universe that couldn’t be tainted by humanity, and that was definitely stories.

The soulmate mark became a burden for Jed and Josie, details to follow. Because they were always confiding in each other, they confided in each other about what had happened a while ago in the twin’s room. One thing led to another and they began to kiss.

Josie broke the kiss first. “It’s just for a distraction, this doesn’t mean anything.”

  
  


“I know, don’t worry. We’re both into other people.”

  
  


That had Josie’s head spinning and Jed noticed. “What’s on your mind? I know that face, this whole thing is bothering you.”

The brunette looked at the raven-haired werewolf sitting next to her on her bed. “And it’s not bothering you? How could it not, Jed? This is what we’ve wanted all of our lives.”

  
  


"Yes, but we can’t help that our soulmates don’t believe in the same way we do.”

  
  


Josie stared at him, in shock, trying to register properly what he just said.

* * *

It was late afternoon. After the showdown, Hope ran to her room, where she grabbed a bag quickly with clothes and left running towards the forest. She set the bag down and didn’t even bother removing the clothes she currently had on, she transformed into a wolf and ran until she couldn’t anymore, until her lungs gave out.

Once arriving again next to her bag, she went back into human form and began to get dressed. From that moment all the way till she made it to her room, she couldn’t stop thinking about soulmate marks. Ironic coming from the same person who didn’t believe in soulmates, because soulmates were a farce, soulmates weren’t for cosmic mistakes.

But it was tonight that made her think about this because of what happened earlier. It was the memory constantly running through her mind, the way that the memory played faster than she could run. It was haunting her and consuming her thoughts and feelings. The worst part was that she believes she told the truth, but the more the memory plays in her mind, the more she disconnects her true self from the her in the memory, as if they were two separate people, but the one she needs to keep intact is the one in the memory.

Without realizing it, she arrived at her room and looked at the door as if it wasn’t real. It took her so long to snap out of it and open it, but once she did, she closed her eyes, slammed the door, muttered a silencing spell, and screamed until her lugs gave out then, too. She even kept screaming as she grabbed her drawing pad and coloring utensils, stopping once she began drawing the cursed anchor that’s been haunting her, and the cursed face that’s attached to it, as she began to whisper, “None of this is real. This is just a hallucination, nothing but a pipe dream.”

Kaleb had cautiously walked towards his shared room with MG, silently hoping he wasn’t there so that he could have a few moments to himself. If MG was there, he knew he couldn’t just take out the punching bag and work out to forget everything. But luck wasn’t on his side, as he opened the door and saw MG reading a Green Lantern comic.

  
  


“What’s up, bro?”

  
  
  


“Just here.”

  
  


“Cool, let me just finish this page. You wanna go down to the kitchen soon?”

  
  


“Sure.”

  
  


MG knew something was up, but he would wait until they were in the kitchen to see if Kaleb wanted to talk about things. He knew the answer already, of course. Kaleb never talked about his feelings. He just bottles everything up until he can’t take it anymore. Partly, he thinks that the reason why he was feeding on the Mystic Falls High girls was for that same reason, because he was taking his feelings out on feeding on them instead of talking them out.

Kaleb went and grabbed some clothes from his dresser and changed out of his uniform. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw that MG was done, standing by the door, and was motioning for him to follow. So he does, all the way to the kitchen, without uttering a single word. MG gets to the fridge first, grabs a blood bag, and throws it at Kaleb, who catches it quickly. They’re both drinking, still without saying anything.

MG decides to break the silence then. “Dude, you’re completely out of it, what’s up with you today?”

  
  


“Nothing.”

  
  


“It’s not nothing if you’re not talking. You’re always talking, Kaleb.”

  
  


Kaleb is starting to get angry at MG for pushing the subject. As if he hasn’t heard what’s happened today. Everyone must have figured out already what happened. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just a me thing.”

  
  


“Come on, Kaleb. I’m your best friend. Your brother. Who else are you going to talk about these things with? We used to talk all the time, what happened to that?”

  
  


Kaleb sighs. “Fine. I’ll tell you what happened.”

* * *

_ Salvatore Boarding School - 5 Hours Before _

Hope Mikaelson was at the library, looking into different books on spells, avoiding Landon Kirby. Their breakup was awkward, but she knew it had to happen. Why keep someone around and lead them on? He knew from the beginning that she didn’t believe in soulmates and soulmate marks, so what’s the point of keeping the relationship? She thinks, however, that their relationship got worse when he realized their soulmate marks don’t look the same. Hers was an anchor, Landon’s was a pair of wings. This set him off in a frenzy, because he thought of them as epic loves. But Hope knew the truth, epic love didn’t exist.

In the midst of it all, she sees Ethan and Maya, who are talking. But it’s as if she sensed Hope was looking at her and turned to look at the tribrid. Maya gave her a small smile. The pair stared at each other for a while, until she overheard Ethan tell his sister to stop making eyes at her.

Odd.

When she looks away, she sees that Landon is with Rafael, having a conversation. Rafael does the same as Maya, and gives Hope a smile, to which Landon notices, scoffs, and tries to get him to pay attention to their conversation again. Rafael doesn’t move, however, and continues to smile right at Hope.

Also odd.

But then she sees Josie come in. She decided to go towards her and spark up a conversation with the siphoner in question. Maybe talking to Josie will help alleviate how awkward and anxious she feels in the library. Walking towards Josie, she feels a sense of relief somehow, but thought that this was impossible at the same time.

  
  


“Hey, Josie.”

  
  


Josie turns around and sees Hope, mind and heart suddenly being dumbfounded, her breath taken away. “Hey.” She sees there’s a book in the tribrid’s hand. “What are you studying?” She doesn’t wait for Hope to answer, immediately extending her hand and trying to grab the book. In that moment, her soulmate mark showed and Hope noticed. An anchor. She walks away and starts to breathe in shallowly.

  
  


“Hope? Are you okay?”

  
  


The voice inside Hope’s mind is only telling her to do one thing.  _ Blow her off, she deserves better than you. She means nothing to you, she’s worthless. _ Two thoughts so contradicting, yet coexisting so tumultuously in her own mind, neither of which being truth. Regardless, she acts out exactly what her mind is telling her.

She scoffs. “Looking at you, I see nothing but something that I need to put an end to, Jo.” She holds on tighter to the book, because she knows this is going to hurt Josie, but in doing that, the sleeve of her shirt rises up, revealing her soulmate mark and Josie saw it, making her gasp. “I told you once, you’re too trusting. I guess… This is your lesson in not trusting in people, correct? Mistakes are easily made in the moment and talking to you each and every time is always a mistake I keep making.” She walks closer again to Josie, eyes on eyes, lips on lips. Their faces so close to each other that Josie can feel Hope’s calm breath. Could the auburn-haired girl feel her erratic breath? “None of what we shared was ever real. Just learn to let the fuck go.”

And with that, Hope walks away, feeling so good about herself, while Josie is left in the library, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

* * *

_ Salvatore Boarding School - 3 Hours Before _

Jed was walking the halls with Rafael, talking about the pack and just about school in general. Jed was always someone that often wore rugby shirts and today was no exception. But he was also someone that was proud of displaying his soulmate mark, so he had his sleeves rolled up.

As he and Rafael were walking towards the gym, Kaleb was walking their way, which made the werewolf’s heart swell up. 

  
  


“Hey Raf, I’ll catch up with you at the gym.” He lets Rafael walk ahead while he walks straight towards Kaleb.

  
  


“Hey, stranger.”

  
  


Jed smiles at him. Kaleb looks towards him and feels overwhelmed at the intensity of his feelings. “Hey yourself. Aren’t you supposed to be headed to the gym?” The vampire wants out, needs to get out of here before he gets nauseous from his feelings, something he never thought would be possible, since he can’t get sick.

Jed laughs. “Yeah, I do. But I wanted to catch up with you and see how you were doing after… You know.”

Yeah, Kaleb knew exactly what he was referring to. Alyssa. But truth be told, he only felt overwhelmed about Alyssa when Jed was around. He’s encountered Alyssa several times afterwards without him around and he feels nothing towards her.

Kaleb rolls up his sleeves and Jed notices his soulmate mark. A chamomile flower. This made Jed gasp. “Yeah, I know. I’m fine though. Thanks for the concern.”

As he’s about to walk away, Jed grabs his arm and turns him around. “Your mark.” The werewolf looks at him in shock. He can’t believe that he’s seeing this with his own eyes. Out of all the supernatural beings in the world of the three factions, Jed never thought that his very own soulmate would be someone that’s in this school. It’s all beginning to make sense, it makes sense why he feels like this for Kaleb. They’re soulmates, meant to be together for the rest of their lives.

Kaleb looks at Jed’s mark, then back to his, and begins to panic. He shoots the first thing that comes to mind. “I don’t want to talk to you right now, this was a mistake. I don’t want anything to do with you, this conversation, anymore.”

The vampire pulls with force to escape the werewolf’s grasp and starts storming away from him. But, forgetting that werewolves also have speed, he almost collides with Jed when he’s standing in front of him. “Please Kaleb, don’t walk away.”

Kaleb scoffs. “Please, stop acting like this is some sort of revelation to you. Soulmates don’t exist. This, us, doesn’t exist, because it’s a goddamn misinterpretation, a fallacy. You really think this could ever happen? You really think that there’s a future for us? What the fuck ever gave you that idea?” With that, the vampire pushes him aside, leaving Jed frozen in his tracks, shaking. Jed closes his eyes briefly and when he opens them again, golden flashes outward. He runs towards the gym, ready to forget all his troubles. As Kaleb kept walking away, he noticed Sebastian looking at him with a smirk on his face, looking at him from head to toe.

* * *

When Kaleb finishes telling MG his story, he sighs and waits for his response. MG lets out a “phew.”

  
  


“Well, that’s a lot. But listen up, I need to let you know this. Just because  _ you _ think soulmates aren’t real, doesn’t mean that they aren’t. Soulmate marks exist for a reason. You’re not doing yourself a favor pushing Jed away. You’re only prolonging the inevitable.”

  
  


Kaleb laughs and raises his eyebrows. “Since when did you get so philosophical, brother?”

  
  


“I guess right now.”

  
  


MG leaves Kaleb in the kitchen, who thinks carefully about what MG said to him. Maybe MG was right, but maybe MG was also wrong. Who was MG to decide if soulmates were real or not. Just because marks exist, doesn’t mean anything.

If there was anyone who could help solve this dilemma for him, it was someone that he knew he could trust with everything. He headed for the library, where he saw the one person he was looking for putting away books. He walks up towards them, making sure that he wouldn’t scare them.

  
  


“Kym, do you have a moment?”

  
  


Kym turns around and smiles at her brother. “Of course I do, what do you want to talk about?” She gets down from the ladder and turns towards him.

Kaleb inhales deeply before finding the strength to speak. “What do you know about soulmates and soulmate marks?”

* * *

Hope finally finished drawing the anchor and Josie, and it was the most beautiful thing she’s ever drawn. She stares at it in awe, not thinking that she was ever capable of such a talent. But she was also tired, which prompted her to look at the clock in her room. 3:00, meaning 3:00 AM. She decided that the clock meant nothing, because time was a social construct. So, she kept staring at the drawing, touching it ever so gently. It was all a pipe dream, but cosmic mistakes are allowed to admire and think of their pipe dreams from far away, correct?

Time flew by quickly for a social construct. It was already 7:30, school would start soon enough. She was starting to regret staying up all night, but she had no choice but to get ready for school.

Leaving her room, uniform on, she headed to get breakfast. She was already halfway there when a hand extended towards her and tapped her shoulder. She didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. Lizzie Saltzman. “What do you want?”

  
  


‘What do I want? I’m demanding an explanation for the way you hurt my sister, you emo wolf gremlin.”

  
  


Hope rolls her eyes. She knew that it would come to this, Lizzie trying to figure out why she’s being an asshole towards her twin. “That’s none of your business, now is it?”

She walks away but Lizzie rushes towards her and pulls her back, forcing Hope to look her in the eyes and face her. “Listen, I don’t know what your deal is, but I’m gonna tell you one thing. It’s not my sister’s fault that you think soulmates aren’t real. It’s not my sister’s fault you’re so damn emo about everything. Stop treating her like she’s nothing to you when we both know she means everything to you. That’s the whole point of having a soulmate, that’s what the facts on soulmates all say: that your souls were meant to be together, because they were separated and need to be whole again. The person whom you share a soul with makes you a better person because they’re supposed to inspire you. They’re supposed to make you want to feel alive. So what’s your big deal with my sister? Why do you have to treat her like this?”

Inside, Hope is frozen. Her mind is playing Lizzie’s words on a loop. Was she even correct about this all? No, she knows that soulmates don’t exist, she did the right thing pushing Josie away, letting her know the truth. She needs to keep this intact. But she was right that Josie meant everything to her, but she had no choice 一 except to hurt her. On the outside, however, she’s smirking to give off the illusion that what she said had no control over her. The tribrid scoffs. “Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” She puts her finger on her cheek, her arm resting comfortably on her crossed arm that’s over her middle. “You know, Lizzie, I’m genuinely feeling sorry for you. It’s a horrible world we live in and here you are, being pathetic, begging to know why I’m so mean.”

Hope begins to walk away slowly, but not before she turns around again and lifts her arms up, around her sides. “Get used to it.” She turns around and keeps walking.

Lizzie crosses her arms and watches the tribrid walk away. But, she begins to scream at her. “That’s fine, go ahead and walk away. You’re getting really good at your ex-boyfriend’s profession.”

Hope turned, away from Lizzie’s line of vision, as the shock was registering in her mind.

* * *

Josie stared at him, in shock, trying to register properly what he just said.

  
  


“ _ We can’t help that our soulmates don’t believe in the same way we do. _ ”

  
  


Jed was right, but she can’t help feeling so distraught by it all. “You weren’t there when she spoke to me, Jed. She was so cruel.” Josie grabbed Jed and started bawling, the raven-haired werewolf holding her tight. “Josie, I know how you feel. Trust me. Kaleb was cruel to me, too. But, we can make each other forget, make sure the pain is deep down.”

That’s when the siphoner and the werewolf kissed again, and things were escalating quickly.

Jed was kissing on her stomach when he started to cough repeatedly. A few trickles of blood fell on Josie, which he noticed immediately and got up quickly. He was still coughing, blood coming out more and more.

Josie got up herself and decided to help him. “Jed what’s wro—”

It was happening to her, too. Both of them rushed to the twins’ bathroom, Jed at the sink, Josie over the toilet. The blood just wouldn’t stop. If only it were just blood. After what felt like a pool of blood coming out from them, petals began to come out as well, which they started choking on. The petals were yellow.

  
  


“Daffodils,” Josie spoke into the silence.

  
  


“I’m coughing them u—” Petals came out of Jed, at least five.

  
  


Josie was thinking of all the knowledge and metaphorical concepts on flowers. Of course. Daffodils. The flower of unrequited love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the angst, it was for plot reasons, I Promise. :/ but we love achillean/sapphic mlm/wlw solidarity!
> 
> my twitter is @k3ytoev3rything


End file.
